


Révèle nous

by Nasharum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharum/pseuds/Nasharum
Summary: Tous! Tous est mensonge et façade! Draco en souffre, Harry aussi mais il n'as qu'un pas à faire pour briser cette façade et les rendre heureux...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter





	Révèle nous

Draco entra, maussade, dans la grande salle. Hier, il avait encore eu une dispute avec son compagnon. C’est donc le visage complètement fermé qu’il prit place au petit déjeuner. Blaise ne réussit pas à le dérider, pas plus que Théo et il envoya Pansy sur les roses.

«Ça suffit Parkinson, cesse ce jeu puérile de fillette enamourée devant les autres, je t’ai dit et répété que cela ne me divertissait plus.» Sa voix froide claqua et Pansy lâcha le bras du blond qui n'était visiblement pas d’humeur ce matin. Il était en pleine fusion avec son bol de café salvateur pour échapper aux reproches de ses camarades et aux deux yeux pénétrant de son compagnon à quelques mètres de là. Ces yeux qui depuis des mois, voire des années, s’emplissaient de plus en plus de tristesse. Tristesse de ne pouvoir aimer comme tout le monde. Mélancolie de n’avoir le droit a une vie normale mais seulement des étreintes cachées. Des baisers secrets, des mots doux susurrés avec la peur de se faire prendre. Se cacher, toujours faire attention, constamment être sur le qui vive même dans les bras de l’homme de sa vie. Son cœur pesait de plus en plus lourd d’années en années, de mois en mois de jours en jours d’heures en heures. Mais on ne peut aimer un Malfoy sans des sacrifices, on ne peut aimer un Malfoy et être un homme sans se cacher. On ne peut pas et Draco l’avait dit à son amant de toutes les manières possibles.

Avec douceur au début, avec colère ensuite, et c’était maintenant plus de l’amertume et de la tristesse. Draco n’avait pas le droit d’aimer, pas le droit d’aimer un homme et surtout pas de le montrer. Mais il aimait ces prunelles vertes avec toute son âme, tout son corps et tout son cœur, et à chaque fois qu’il les croisait pleines de tristesse comme ce matin son coeur se fissurait. Il dut arrêter ses pensées moroses pour prendre le courrier que lui tendait le hiboux. Après lecture, Draco était contrarié et en colère. Son père ne comprendrait jamais rien. Une fois de plus il lui envoyait des menaces s’il venait à sortir du rang. Une fois de plus Draco se dépatouillait, les mains liées à sa famille. Il avait l’impression que son coeur se débattait furieusement dans sa poitrine comme compressé alors qu’il ne rêvait que de liberté.

Donc comme tous les matins il brûla la lettre toujours le visage inexpressif face à ses amis qui ne cherchaient même plus à comprendre avec le temps. Blaise soupira et Théo replongea dans son bol de céréales. Draco croisa furtivement deux yeux voilés de tristesse et il voulut crier, pleurer tout ce qu’un Malfoy noble de son rang n’a et n'aura jamais le droit. Il devrait pourtant être heureux, c’était son anniversaire et ce soir, son compagnon aurait sûrement prévu une surprise comme chaque année. Ses parents avaient à peine rajouté un mot sur ce jour spécial dans leur lettre quotidienne de reproches et de menaces. Il avait honte que ses parents se moquent de son anniversaire au point de lui écrire cette lettre ignoble sans sentiments, quelques mots pour qu’il se souvienne qu’il était né ce jour là. Ils n’avaient même pas daigné éviter de lui rappeler les sanctions d’une déviance de sa part.

Une lettre froide comme ses parents… il voulait être dans ses bras, lui au moins, lui souhaiterait un joyeux anniversaire avec sincérité, amour et douceur. Ses amis lui avaient souhaité, mais en privé. comme toujours, cacher ses sentiment en public. Toujours tout contrôler. Même Pansy, accrochée à son bras, n’était que façade et figuration. Leur mariage était de toute façon prévu depuis longtemps, calculé par rapport au bénéfice de chacun et aux flux politique… Draco avait un goût amer dans la bouche, sa vie était déjà tracée de sa naissance à sa mort et aucun dérapage n’était toléré.

Une scène mit Draco dans un état second. En face de lui, Granger venait sûrement d’annoncer sa mise en couple avec Weasley au vue de leurs mains enlacées et leur sourire charmeur. Harry leur souriait difficilement, néanmoins content pour eux. Mais le cœur de Draco se brisa définitivement comme son masque quand il vit une perle couler le long de la joue du brun. La douleur, il sentait la douleur de son compagnon qui tachait de rassurer ses amis. Draco lui aussi avait mal, de plus en plus mal. Il avait l’impression d’étouffer et il ne voulait pas perdre la seule personne qui lui permettait de respirer. Draco se leva difficilement à son tour, remontant vers la porte comme toujours. Puis, à la surprise de tous, il bifurqua pour remonter la table des gryffondors. Et sans attendre une quelconque insulte ou mot blessant, il passa ses bras autour du cou du brun qui, surprit, se retourna. Draco se noyait dans ses yeux plein d’étoiles, son cœur bondit et il embrassa Harry doucement, debout, les bras autour de son cou. Un baiser long, passionné, plein de tendresse, de promesses. Draco se détacha de lui pour mettre sa tête dans son cou.

«Joyeux anniversaire Dray.» Draco soupira d’aise.

«J’avais besoins de l’entendre au moins une fois avec sincérité.» cette simple phrase fit resserrer l’emprise sur le blond.

«Je t’aime Dray.»

Draco retrouva le regard sincère et amoureux d’Harry.

«Je suis renié à partir de maintenant, mais c’est le plus beau cadeau que je puisse avoir, puisqu’il me permet de t’aimer.»

Harry prit en coupe le visage de son blond à cette phrase qui, en public, était la plus belle preuve d’amour pour Harry. Il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Sans prendre en compte les autres élèves et leurs amis Harry entraîna Draco pour lui donner son cadeau d’anniversaire, qui serait de toute façon le plus beau de tous puisque donné avec un sourire vrai et heureux de son amour. Draco senti son cœur enfin apaisé et libre, enfin heureux.

Draco allongea Harry sur le lit de sa chambre, oubliant même les cours de la matinée. Plus rien n’avait plus d’importance en ce moment que d’être avec lui. Le blond avait cette lueur au fond des yeux qu’Harry ne lui avait jamais vue, en plus de l’amour et de l’apaisement il voyait ses yeux briller de joie comme un enfant, à noël, devant ses cadeaux. Et Harry perdait pied, noyé dans ses yeux argent. Draco, par des gestes lents, comme pour ne pas abimer une chose précieuse, déshabilla Harry. Le brun se sentait le plus fort du monde dans ses bras et étrangement faible sous les caresses brûlantes. Ce mélange de sensation le fit haleter comme jamais et il déshabilla lui aussi Draco pour découvrir un corps connu par cœur et étrangement nouveau. Quand les caresses devinrent plus pressées, plus exigeantes, presque incontrôlables, Draco changea les positions, se retrouvant pour la première fois depuis les quatre ans de leur relation en dessous du brun. Harry lui fit un sourire resplendissant qui fit louper deux battements de cœur à Draco. Il ne put retenir un gémissement bruyant quand le brun toujours fixé à ses yeux passa sa langue dans la ligne de poils blonds descendant sous son nombril. Les mains du blond allèrent trouver les cheveux doux d’Harry qui, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, passa sa langue sur le membre tendu sous lui. Draco rejeta sa tête en arrière offrant la vue érotique du corps tendu et étrangement alanguis en confiance totale.

Harry prit son amant en bouche complètement, le faisant crier de plaisir. De souvenir, jamais Draco n’avait semblé si vulnérable et en total abandon et Harry n’en pouvait plus. Il allait se préparer à la venue de l’homme de sa vie en lui. Draco ne semblait même plus de ce monde, mais à l’arrêt de la torture sur son membre et après quelques secondes où Draco vit son amant gémir ostensiblement en se préparant sans pudeur face à lui, il releva difficilement le torse pour un baiser langoureux, comme si chacun ne pouvait survivre sans le souffle de l’autre. Harry sentit les mains fines de Draco prendre les siennes mais pas pour prendre le relais, mais bien les écarter de leur but. Draco mena doucement les mains du brun sur son ventre à lui et il se rallongea en écartant les jambes dans une pose irrésistible.

Harry demanda par le regard la permission et Draco lui sourit.

«Tu es sur?» Susurra Harry revenu dans son cou pour lui embrasser et torturer doucement le lobe de son oreille. Draco l’embrassa au passage et murmura doucement à son compagnon qui le couvrait de baisers et de caresses.

«Donne-moi mon cadeau Harry.»

Harry entreprit de s’appliquer à rendre son amour fou de désir, encore plus si cela était possible et pénétra un doigt que Draco accueilli avec des soupirs de bien être.

«Harry, vient en moi.»

Cette simple supplique susurrée avec tant de sentiments fit perdre pied au brun qui tout en fixant son amour se plaça entre ses cuisses. Harry, sur les coudes, regardait son ange blond et l’embrassa doucement. Draco les mains sur les omoplates de l’adonis à la peau halée attendait confiant d’être enfin entier avec l’homme de ses rêves. Et Harry entra doucement heureux de voir le plaisir se former sur le visage du Serpentard. Il n’avait pas mal et même si c’était la première fois que Harry ou qui que se soit le pénétrait, il n’était que gémissement sous le brun. Harry cria à la pénétration, définitivement perdu au paradis. Draco serait convulsivement ses ongles dans le dos d’Harry, qui n’était que plus perdu. La chambre n’était que cris, gémissements, sueur et soupirs, des traces de griffures sur le dos musclé d’Harry qui se soutenait sur les coudes au dessus de son amour. Après un baiser fulgurant de douceur Draco ouvrit les yeux et Harry se perdit dedans. Ce fut trop, tout le coeur, le corps et l’âme de Draco se lisait dans ces yeux et il lui donnait l’autorisation de lire en lui comme jamais personne ne l’avait fait. Harry à cette vision allait jouir mais Draco le devança d’une seconde resserrant ses chairs en même temps qu’un hurlement de jouissance qui devait ressembler a son prénom franchit ses lèvres. La propre jouissance du gryffondor fut encore décuplée, criant lui aussi le prénom de son amour.

C’est a bout de souffle mais toujours les yeux dans les yeux qu’ils restèrent l’un affalé sur l’autre. Harry était ému de cette matinée, il avait tout reçu de Draco, et le fait de l’accepter était le plus beau cadeau d’anniversaire pour Draco.

Harry, lové dans les bras du blond, toujours en lui, fini par s’endormir, et Draco le suivit rapidement. Pas un des deux n’entendit les coups sur la porte, pas un des deux ne fit attention aux hurlements derrière le tableau. Ils se fichaient d’eux, ils étaient enfin ensemble et complet l’un comme l’autre.

Ils auraient à expliquer leur relation, ils auraient à subir la vengeance des Malfoy, la suite serait dure. Mais pour le moment ils étaient ensemble et heureux. Et la suite est une autre histoire. . .


End file.
